Playdate
by Ciachu
Summary: A boring day inside, a huge storm prevents Molly from setting foot outside. But then the island's three kids come to her house in the middle of a storm! With little experience with kids, Molly's house is about to be run into the ground; so she calls Luke.


**Yooo ; u ; Hi. I edited this alittle... BUT STILL. THIS IS REALLY OLD /SOB I desided to re-upload this... it's a oneshot...so..FGHUEFE; SO. UGM. YEAH. BYE- I MEAN- just read it hfgoiuehge; /tear**

Staring up at the ceiling fan watching it spin round and round vibrating the air around it. I stretched my legs out letting them rest on my pillows and extended my arms to grasp the sides of the mattress. I let my head hang off the foot of the bed and yawned, not taking my eyes off the rotating blades that sliced the air above me. "Booorrrriingggg..." I wined; nothing. Absolutely nothing to do today! It was raining, not to mention hard, and some pretty strong winds made it worse. I already got drenched today when I went to take care of my animals; and I swear two seconds in that storm made me catch a cold. I can feel the headache coming on. Uhg.

I decided to not mope in bed all day and maybe cook someone for once in my life. As I rose from my bed the comfortable black ball of fluff growled sinking her claws into my side. "Hey! Ow! Let me go!" Flicking the cat's nose making her swat at my hand; envisioning if this kitty would still be alive when-if I had kids. I giggled walking over to my fridge. Looking inside I basically only had left overs from the bar and a few left over crops.

As I shoved through the crops I picked up some cocoa and eggs; cake. Not just cake, but chocolate cake. Good. Wonderful. Chocolate cake on a rainy day. It's like god wanted me to get fat. I pulled the sugar and flour from my cabinet then my big bowl. I slowly mixed the ingrediance slowly; like I had anywhere else to be.

_Bang Bang Bang!_

I jumped spinning around to the source of the noise; the door. "Who in bloody hell knocks that loud...? And in the middle of a storm?" I hissed under my breath trudging over to the door. Just as I grabbed the handle something came to me; where have I seen this before? A movie. Shit. A horror movie. A girls home alone, a storm comes, someone has the nerve to come banging on her door, and she goes over to the door, opens it, screams, and then boom. Dead. I didn't let go of the handle, infact, I gripped it tighter; and grabbed the shotgun I kept with my umbrellas.

I slowly opened the door looking up.. No bodies there? "M-Molly!" Now I'm definitely looking down. I scrunched my eyebrows up in confusion.. Taylor, Chloe, and Paolo..?

"What are you guys doing in this weather? You should be at home! Explain to me; now."

"W-well.. We wanted to play in the rain.. A-and then it got really bad..."Taylor mumbled, by 'we' he probably meant 'I wanted to play and dragged them with me'.

"Do your parents know you went out to play?"

"No"

"Are you going to tell them that you went out to play in this weather?"

"No"

"You guys want to come in?"

"Yes"

I closed the door behind them heaving a sigh. Mother of god, I just invited three children into my house. Three. Kids. I stared down at them for a moment before giving another sigh. Chloe was the second to speak; "...Why do you have a big gun?" Oh crap- I was still had the shotgun. I blushed nervously trying to find an excuse. I pulling it behind my back and faked a smile. "Never know when somebody might break in, y'know?;;" And thursted the gun into the vast with all the umbrellas. "L-let's get you guys some towels! Your soaked!"Changing the subject wasn't really my thing.

When the three were seated at the dining table I looked back at my cake batter, still oh so lumpy. Yet again, I sighed and started to dig through my fridge. Hmm.. I guess I'd give them some of my energy drinks. Pulling the box of monsters out of the fridge I dropped it on the table pulling the cans from the cardboard container. Paolo gave me a puzzled expression. "Ozzie doesn't let me drink these. He says it's not good for kids." I smiled waving my hand dismissively. "Just one won't hurt! Don't worry." I chimed popping his can open. He nodded taking a sip and a smile appeared on his face; yup I thought I love them too. It's gods gift to sleep-deprived farmers like me. Long live the Monsters.

Lukes P.O.V.  
>Scratching the familiar bandage on the bridge of my nose I stared at the t.v. blankly. Bo was watching some cartoon about sprite rangers and aliens. It didn't really interest me, yet I couldn't look away. My arms tingled; longing to be swinging my ax around. But this dang rain! So I'm stuck inside watching this show with Bo. Hey, it wasn't so bad. I'm not like my old man. I liked cartoons! But...this one...wellll.. Blinking, I turned my attention away from the glowing screen infront of me when I heard the phone ringing. Dad was already yelling 'I'll get it' so my eyes made their way back to the t.v. to find the little elfs dressed in all colors dancing around- see what I mean when I say it was weard?<p>

"Luke! It's for you!"he called from the kitchen. Something to do! I quickly rolled off the couch and ran into the other room ignoring dad when he growled about me running in the house. Picking up the phone I heard a loud crash coming from the other end. Jerking the phone away from my ear looking over to dad; who paid no attention. Slowly pulling the phone to my ear again to hear somebody screaming. "Uhhhmmm Hello?"

"LUKE? GET OVER HERE NOW." _Owww_

"What? Molly? Why?"another crash.

"YES. MOLLY. JUST GET OVER HERE!"_my ear. I think it's bleeding._

I looked at the phone; dumbfound. What was that? "Better hurry, sounds bad.."Dad muttered looking into his checkbook. I blinked, still no idea what was happening, and ran off. Into a storm. Oh well, rain never hurt anybody.

Molly's P.O.V.

I slammed the phone down turning round to see the kids still running around; we were supposed to be playing tag; and I was it. Chloe had knocked down my flower vast full of forget-me-nots. Dammit! Those were expensive! Taylor had somehow managed to climb my fridge and was how crunched in a corner; hopeless to get at him now. And paolo. Paolo... Paolo... Where in bloody hell did he get off to?

"Come on! Come on! Catch me if you can!"Chloe squeed running circles around me. I spun round and tripped falling on my butt. No! No no no no nooo! Never again will I even think about having kids! Ever! Jumping up and lunging at Chloe who shieked with joy and quickly avoided. "Owww..."I wined rubbing my forehead. Then, somebody knocked on the door. To me it sounded like god was hand delevering jesus to my doorstep, because Luke was definitely my savyor at this point. Thrusting the door open to see the blue-haired boy standing there akwardly. I winced as something else broke.

"Get in here now!" I fumed jerking Luke inside then slamming the door searching for who broke it and what broke- how the hell did Paolo get into the cabinet without me seeing? "What the..." Luke breathed staring at Chloe run around like a mad man. I blushed, how was I going to say 'I let them have the whole lot of monsters in my fridge' without sounding like an idiot?

"Well.. Uh... I let them in because the storm... And.. I... Uhm... Let them drink some... Stuff"

"What stuf-" He looked at the table. The endless cans. Case closed. We stood there for a moment before Luke bursted out laughing. I hit his arm in frustration "I didn't know!" I sighed looking down shamefully. "Well, i've been trying to get them to calm down but they ignore me and just keep running around... So I thought I needed somebody good with kids; and you looked like it." He was childish, so he could relate to the kids? I think..

Luke scratched the back of his head looking at all the damage. He nodded like he was smart and picked at his bandage. "Uhm; I think they'll have a sugar crash later on- is that cake?" Classical Luke. Getting distracted by something far from the matter at hand.

"Yeah, I was going to make a cake before these three came.."

"Cake?" Taylor echoed popping his head from his corner on the fridge. Chloe froze for a moment and eyed the bowl on the counter. Luke grinned stepping forward "Yes cake! But bad little kids don't get any!"Chloe pouted at him while Taylor and Paolo crawled out of their hiding spots. All in a chorus of wining about how good they've been and how much they deserve the cake.

Luke crossed his arms turning his face away with a pout. "No! My cake! I'm a good boy!" I couldn't help but giggle, stupid Luke. I crossed my arms and stood straight kinda like my mom used to do when me and my brother bickered. "No luke! It's not all yours, You have to share!" Holding back the smile. Holdinggg. He gave me the puppy-dog eyes and I let out a 'pfft' knocking him on the head. I squatted down to this kids height with a warm smile. "If you guys help me bake it, you can have a piece!" They roared. I mean, like, they roared. Jumping up I headed o the counter followed by everyone. "Ok, uhm.. Luke can you stur the batter?" I called the blue-haired boy in my face already grinning like an idiot. "Can I lick the spoon mommy?" I hit him again. Looking around the kitchen for the iceing then picked it up looking down at Taylor.

"Do you help your mom bake cakes?" He nodded. I giggled leaning down to give him the cocoa. "Show Paolo and Chloe how to use the iceing then." I smiled watching the blonde trying to act mature. Looking back at Luke I wacked him again "Don't lick the spoon unter the batter is smooth!" I puffed giving him a extra smack. He just chuckled with his idiotic grin going back to mixing it.

"You'd be a good mom"

"What? No! After the hell I just went through, I'll never think about having kids again!"

"But mommmm"I punched him, again , and saw him wince a bit hah. Take that.

"Next time you hit me, I might have to grab your wrist" He chuckled rubbing his arm. I rolled my eyes feeling somebody tug on my pants I turned to see Chloe with a huge smile. "It's done" I nodded looking over to the bowl; it seemed decent, so I grabbed it from Luke pouring the batter into another container popping it into the oven. "Now we wait." I chimed walking over to the tv and picking up the remote blinking to see the kids catching on so quickly already taking up the couch.

"Mommy mommy, sit with me!" Luke squeeked patting the space next to him. Mommy was getting kind of old. But I sighed plopping onto the couch staring at the cartoons dance around the screen filling it with color.  
>I yawned stretching my arms infront of me; blinking a couple times. I'd been staring at this screen for god knows how long. Beaning over looking at the kids; asleep. Yawning again I looked at Luke; his eyes glued to the t.v. Chuckling lightly I poked at his cheek "Hey, Your not sleeping too, right?"I giggled watching him blink and turn to me with his normal grin. "Oh and thanks for coming.. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't save me." I sighed, looking at the damage they did before hand. God, I don't think I have enough money to replace everything.<p>

"No problem, hey hey does the hero get a kiss?"He teased leaning in.

"N-no way!"Shit. Did I stutter? I thought pushing his face away with a slight blush. Dunno why, Luke was just being a immature idiot like always. Luke resumed his upright position turning back to the t.v. I followed his gaze.

We sat in silence for a few minutes staring at the glowing mechanical box. "Y'know..."Luke started and I switched my gaze towards him; but his eyes were locked onto the screen. "..This is kinda like a date."He gave me a side glance with his cat-like eyes quick enough to see my face heat up. "No it's not! It's- it's- It's more like a playdate!"It just made him smirk.

"Ha! Playdate!"

"Not even! We were, and might I add still, babysitting!"

"Then how bout we go on a real date?"Ok, that caught me off-guard. I blinked, staring wide-eyed at this idiot. Was he serious? Nothing said he was. That goofy smile of his never did.

_Ding!_

Cakes done. I stood not daring to look at Luke as I woke the sleeping kids. They herded around the oven chanting about it. My face still bright with color I headed over too, leaving the blue guy to sit there.

"I'd take that as a yes"

**I bet this murdered your mind. with an axe. and went 'lol woops'. Review or someting and tell me what to improve or and shit ; u ; KTHAXBAI/JUMPS OUT WINDOW  
><strong>


End file.
